


Boy meets....sugar?

by minparkmia



Category: EXID (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Lawyer's au, M/M, Multi, Shit feelings, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minparkmia/pseuds/minparkmia
Summary: FiveThat was the many times Jimin caught Yoongi staring at him that day. It wasn't  anything  new yet Jimin couldn't help but smile he just couldn't get over it.





	Boy meets....sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> *sits in front of computer*
> 
> Im gonna finish all my other fics
> 
> *writes this instead*
> 
> Enjoy.. ..yes? No? Lol if you read this ur the real mvp
> 
>  

Five

 

That was the many times Jimin caught Yoongi staring at him that day. It wasn't anything new yet Jimin couldn't help but smile he just couldn't get over it.

He had started work in the law firm as an assistant over a month and a half now. Because money was tight. Still being in college he only worked part time. Couldn't flunk collage or his parents would have his head.

Luckily knowing Namjoon a good friend of his who also worked there helped him get in easily. But he never did expect to meet Yoongi. Well….. technically they've never met since they've never spoken a word to each other, but by the way Yoongi had been throwing some not so subtle glances Jimin would take a pretty good guess that Yoongi knew exactly who he was.

Jimin liked to think Yoongi was attracted to him, but one could never be quite sure when it was someone like him. Yoongi was an interesting character. Jimin found himself thinking of him more than he like to admit. There was also the chance he was taken or not interested but jimin liked to hope. God he was starting to sound like Hoseok.

“if you smile any wider I'm gonna start calling you Grinchie.”

Jimin was awoken from his trance by his roommate Taehyung. 

Jimin passed a hand through his grey hair tousling it a bit. “why are you still here? I thought you were going over to kook’s to suck his dick or something.”

Taehyung didn't bother looking up from his phone jungkook’s contact name clearly being shown.

“Change of plans Kookie’s coming over to spend the night.” Taehyung smirked and looked up at Jimin. “Hope you don't mind.” Taehyung was making it quite obvious to what he was implying.

Jimin sighed it was gonna be a long day- well night. Fucker Jimin thought.

“As long as you two rascals keep it down. If I get one more complaint from Jungyeon Saying she can't study because all she hears is harder Jungkook , yeah right there, I'll fucking disown you. Got it?” 

Taehyung who was still laughing at Jimin’s terrible impression of his voice nodded his head. “I'll try hyung. It's just too hard when Jungkook’s dick is thicker than my fists.”

Jimin cried internally. Why did he move in with this stupid alien? Hoseok had an extra room but Jimin had to move in with Taehyung he just had to. It would be fun they said it'll be thrilling they said. It was only a pain in the ass. 

As jimin was recovering from his post traumatic state ,Just then he got a message from luhan a friend of his from the firm.

[Luhan^-^] 7:56pm  
Heyyyy a lot of the guys are meeting up at shrubs! Wanna join??? Plsss say yes Xiumin is gonna be there!!

Shrubs what kind of club name is that? But hey alcohol was included count Jimin in. 

Jimin didn't hesitate before answering. 

[jiminie] 7:57pm  
Yasss totally send me the address!

[Luhan^-^] 7:57pm  
Will do! Do you need a ride???

[Jiminie] 7:58pm  
Ummm nah I'll borrow Tae’s see u there!

He owes me from all the permanent brain damage. Jimin swears he heard Taehyung’s devious laugh from somewhere inside his head. 

 

 

 

Jimin mindlessly strolled through his closet. Picking up random articles of clothing.  
Jimin didn't really ponder over the idea of what to wear seeing there wasn't anything or anyone to impress. Plus Jimin knew how nice things looked on him. He wasn't cocky or anything, but he knew he was attractive, and had a certain appeal to women and men. The only one who somehow made him question himself was Yoongi.

Jimin hated how Yoongi reduced him into someone that questioned everything he would do or wear in front of the others. He even tried to appear more grown up in front of the elder, but surprise surprise nothing ever did catch his attention.

But what irked Jimin the most was that Yoongi probably didn't even know the effect he had on him. Either he was stupid or oblivious even Namjoon had caught onto Jimin’s sort of crush for his boss. That's exactly how Namjoon had worded it. 

 

 

………………………………………………

 

Jimin was at his desk sorting through some papers Hani had handed him at the very last moment. Jimin being Jimin didn't bother telling Hani that his shift was almost over. Oh the perks of being a pushover.

Jimin had started on the papers, regretting not have accepted that coffee Namjoon had offered him earlier.

Jimin felt his eyes dropping, but he had to persist. He managed to sort out some of the stack. But the drowsiness was back. He knew Hani would be disappointed in him But… a little nap wouldn't hurt anyone right? Jimin checked his phone and saw it was a little over 8pm. It was comical to Jimin. It wasn't even that late but the previous night he had spent a lot of time on his late and overdue papers that he had lost track of time. Not to mention Taehyung had fallen asleep watching anime and he like the good friend he was dragged his ass to his bed. 

Jimin decided to take a quick nap knowing he’ll accomplish nothing in his current state. He set the alarm for 15 minutes looking around he saw Namjoon in Yoongi’s office, Luhan and YoonA doing something at their desks. Looks like the coast is clear.

He put his head down gently not really remembering anything after that.

 

Jimin woke with a large hand shoving his shoulder lightly. Jimim gritted his teeth he swore he just put his head down to rest. 

“yo Jimin, let's go you've been here awhile plus its closing time, and I know you don't have a ride.” Namjoon’s calm voice spoke above him. 

Jimin didn't get up right away trying to make out what Namjoon was saying. But two words did.

Closing time…..

“Shit!” Jimin voiced out loud.

“Namjoon--! I have some papers Hani wanted me to sort out, but now it's closing time shit!” Jimin wiped in cheeks in frustration. He swore he put the alarm for 15 minutes. Screw technology. He was too busy distressing that he didn't notice the big smile Namjoon was wearing.

 

“Chims relax, Yoongi took care of it.”  
Jimin’s head turned to Namjoon so fast that he sure he snapped a nerve. 

“Yoongi..?”, he whispered the name feeling foreign on his tongue.

“Yeah! Saw him at your desk earlier. Asked him what he was doing , said he was just looking at some papers Hani gave you. He took them right to his office and took care of it.” Jimin still wore a confused look. This time Namjoon did laugh.

“Guess your one sided crush might not be as one sided as we thought.” 

 

 

…………………………………………

 

Jimin took one more glance in the mirror before walking out his room and making his way towards Taehyung’s room. Taehyung was laying face first, skyping Jungkook.  
Gosh obsessive much Jimin thought. But he couldn't lie he was a tiny bit jealous.  
Taekook was goals.

“Tae”, he had interrupted Taehyung in a fit of giggles.

Taehyung waved his hand letting Jimin know to continue.

“I'm borrowing your car, won't be back till late.” He was already on his way out when he heard Taehyung call out to him, “use protection Jiminie”, before resuming his chat with Jungkook. This kid Jimin thought with a smile slowly creeping up on his face.

 

 

 

 

As he made his way towards the bar, Jimin noted the overwhelmingly loud bass in the song that was currently playing, the pulsing vibrations moving through his body at a rapid pace. Jimin’s eye caught a head of slickly brown hair.

Luhan

Jimin tried to make it through the hot bodies that were currently making their presence known on the dance floor.  
God, Jimin thought. It wasn't even 10 yet, but hey this was a club after all.

 

Jimin had just made it into Luhan’s line of vision when Luhan looked up and caught his eye. His face broke into a huge smile , and started to wave Jimin over a bit too dramatic. Jimin could care less finding the other's personality quite similar to Taehyung.

As Jimin finally sat down in a stool next to Luhan did he notice Sehun trying to flirt with Luhan like he always did. Poor guy didn't even get that Luhan was head over heels in love with Xiumin. 

Jimin was looking around when the lights suddenly picked up and he noticed someone sitting in the far corner with some other coworkers. Min fucking Yoongi. 

Jimin jabbed Luhan in the stomach making him choke in the process. 

“Ow Jimin that hurt! “

Jimin could say sorry some other time. 

“Luhan you didn't mention Yoongi would be here. Oh god”,Jimin put his head in his hands trying to ease away the up coming migraine. 

“Chims I mentioned some other coworkers in the text, I just wasn't sure who I'm sorry. 

Luhan looked sincerely apologetic and Jimin wasn't that much of a bitch. 

“No I'm sorry you invited me here trying to distract me from stress and here I am blaming you for something you have absolute no control over.” 

 

Jimin looked back at Yoongi’s table noticing the elder looked really out of place. Wouldn't hurt to go talk to him would it? There were a few faces he recognized. Namjoon , Xiumin was there and YoonA but they're were some unknown faces possible friends maybe. 

Jimin was about to turn back to order a drink when Namjoon caught his attention. Namjoon looked surprised to see him there but his confused face turned happy instantly waving him over. Jimin gulped and grabbed Luhan’s hand. 

“Look Jimin Namjoon’s waving us over come on!” Luhan’s voice held clear excitement but Jimin was closer to passing out from a nervous breakdown. 

Luhan’s drink lay abandoned as he tightly gripped onto Jimin’s arm pulling him to Yoongi’s table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hehe i hope to update quickly but if you already know me......... Well good luck to me
> 
> Peace out~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
